villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Millions Knives
Adult Millions Knives Voiced by: Tooru Furusawa (Japanese), Bo Williams (English) Young Millions Knives Voiced by: Masamichi Ota (Japanese), Joshua Seth (English) Millions Knives(ミリオンズ・ナイブズ) is the main antagonist of Trigun and is one of the few fully sentient Plants and Vash's twin brother. They are both born during a mission to further the human race, and they are taken care of by Rem until Knives disrupts the course of the ships, causing them to crash. While Vash believes all beings have potential for good and deserve life, Knives believes in the survival of the fittest. After discovering experiments performed on other plants, he decides that humans are evil and grotesque, and that they need to be eradicated. Vash does not agree with his plans and seeks to stop him, and Knives seeks to dissuade Vash from basing his life around the "idealistic nonsense" preached by Rem. Many years after landing, the two meet in the city of July, and the face off leaves Vash without his left arm and Knives in a very critical state. He slowly regenerates over a period of time, and forms the Gung-Ho-Guns with Legato Bluesummers as their leader to act for him. After he revives and learns that he is slowly dying by using his abilities, he begins absorbing other plants into himself, which causes his powers to grow exponentially. After fusing with thousands of plants, Knives launches his "Ark", a floating ship designed to leave humans without any resources. As he absorbs more and more plants, his Ark takes on the form of a sentient organism, capable of defending itself and, in some cases, even teleporting short distances. Vash and Knives eventually fight for a final time, and after the battle, Knives saves Vash from the exploding Ark. After he brings Vash to safety, Knives uses the last of his power to make an apple-tree and then dies. Although being the primary antagonist of both manga and anime, Knives appears only in flashbacks for most of the anime, never making a true appearance until the last few episodes (save for a brief non-speaking cameo in episode 21 "Out of Time"). His character also changes, even if slightly, from the manga to the anime; in the manga, Knives is shown to be apathetic towards humans but has a caring attitude with other Plants (he mourns the death of Plants and even apologizes to one for his impulsiveness when he was younger, "sacrificing all of those companions") and cares about his twin brother, to the point of almost absorbing Vash so they can stop fighting and prevent his death. In issue 7 Knives is shown to be the most enthusiastic of the twins to interact with human beings, before the discovery of Tessla. In the anime, however, Knives is more aggressive and as a child he is introvert and somewhat sociopathic. The animated series end with Vash managing to locate Knives and the two have a massive battle. Vash manages to gain the upper hand and defeats Knives by disabling him. He then picks up Knives and heads back into the town he was currently staying at with Milly and Meryl. taken from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Trigun_characters#Millions_Knives Gallery Trigun knives0091.jpg Trigun knives0090.jpg Trigun knives0087.jpg Trigun knives0079.jpg Trigun knives0076.jpg Trigun knives0075.jpg Trigun knives0068.jpg Trigun knives0025.jpg Trigun knives0067.jpg Trigun knives2.jpg|Knives firing his Angel Arm Trigun knives.jpg|Knives useing his Angel Arm. MillionsKnives.png|Knives evil and dark side Category:Humanoid Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Brother of hero Category:Anime Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Bosses Category:Mass Murderer Category:Leader Category:Manga Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Recurring villain Category:Big Bads Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Trigun Villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Evil Genius Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Supremacists Category:Telepaths Category:Power Hungry Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fanatics Category:Jerks Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Teleporters Category:Social Darwinists Category:Mutilators Category:Villains with accelerated Healing Category:Mutated Villains Category:Immortals Category:Kid Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Master Manipulator Category:Fearmongers Category:Mastermind Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Hybrids Category:Torturer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Deceased Villains